This project has as its goal the development of chiral reducing agents which can be used under appropriate solvent and temperature conditions for the asymmetric reduction of ketones to give either enantiomer of the product secondary alcohol in enantiomeric purities above 90%. In the coming year, we will be investigating reagents prepared from one molar equivalent of lithium aluminum hydride and a chiral secondary amino carbinol (RR'COH(CH2) sub n NHR"). The structure of this chiral inducing agent will be such that the two active hydrogens will be displaced with the formation of a five-or-six-membered aluminum-containing ring which will retain one or two active hydrides for reducing action.